Juegos del Destino
by Mrs. Took-Brandybuck
Summary: Trata de como una niña que tiene que descubrir su pasado , de donde viene y en ello, jugar un lugar muy importante en la vida de los elfos , pues al parecer es la
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: All characters are original of Tolkien .  
  
Bueno esta es la versión en español de la historia "Course of Fates" , en español se llama "Juegos del Destino", bueno espero les guste.  
  
Esta es la historia de una "niña" llamada Edhelwen , ella no sabe de su pasado, solo sabe que su mama es una mezcla de hobbit con algo y que su papa es un elfo. Ella vivó muy feliz hasta los 10 años o algo asi en la Comarca, donde estaban sus amigos Frodo, Merry, Pippin y a veces Sam (el sospechaba algo de ella aun de niños pues sabia que ningún hobbit le hablaba a su familia ni a ella), pero aun y con todo de la antisocialidad ella era feliz pues estaba Ganfdalf que le hacia como su abuelo y la visitaban elfos de los lugares mas recónditos de la Tierra Media. A la edad de 10 años su mama fue asesinada por una sombra del Señor oscuro , su papá la llevo inmediatamente a Rivendell para que pudiese ser criada por su abuelo Elrond, su papa poco después murió por la tristeza de no contar con su Lily. Paso el tiempo y 20 años después es donde empieza nuestra historia.  
  
Un día Edhelwen estaba en su recamara en Rivendell pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a la Comarca y a todos sus amigos, sobretodo sentía una gran melancolía por Frodo, pues aunque sabía de el por Bilbo, en 20 años no lo ha visto.  
  
En eso Legolas se dio cuenta de lo pensativa y le pregunto:  
  
"te he visto pensar mucho, que es lo que pasa?"  
  
"Nada Legolas , cosas sin sentido , solo pensaba en mi pasado"  
  
"Bueno pues te tengo una sorpresa"  
  
"que mataste unos 100 orcos o algo asi?"  
  
"no, ni al caso es algo muy importante para ti "  
  
"Y tu que sabes que es importante para mi'"  
  
"Lo puedo ver en tus ojos"  
  
"bueno ya, dime la sorpresa"  
  
"Pues Frodo esta por llegar aquí a Rivendell para el concilio de Elrond "  
  
"En serio? , no estas jugando conmigo verdad?, porque sabes que a el lo he considerado como el amor de mi infancia" A Legolas esto no le cayo nada bien, pues el tenía algunos sentimientos encontrados hacia ella, una especie de elfo bizarro , era mas o menos de la estatura de una mujer pero tenía el polo rizado y muy dorado, cosa nada común en los elfos, pero de alguna manera ella le gustaba mucho.  
  
"En que te quedaste pensando Legolas?, que dije mal?, mejor dime porque esta aquí Frodo"  
  
"Larga historia, algún día lo sabrás"  
  
Ella se quedó pensando, cuando escucho las voces de lo que parecían hobbits.  
  
"Debe ser Frodo" y salió corriendo al encuentro.  
  
Y en verdad era el, lo encontró muy cambiado (con 20 años mas como no, ya era todo un joven hobbit y al parecer a ella le parecía uno muy lindo).  
  
"Frodo, Frodo" ella empezó a gritar.  
  
Cuando se vieron por fin se dieron cuanta que eran los mismos de hace 20 años y que se seguían queriendo del mismo modo.  
  
"Frodo dime, como estás, espero que bien, que haces aquí, que ha pasado contigo, dime, dime cuéntamelo todo".  
  
"Son largas historias , pero bueno tratare de empezar por..."  
  
"empieza por decirme que haces aquí"  
  
"pues recuerdas el anillo que tenía Bilbo, pues me lo heredó y resulta que lo tengo que ir a destruir a Mordor o algo así"  
  
"tienes el único!"  
  
"eso parece"  
  
"pues no me importa tu solo dime e iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, no me importa, no te puedo perder nunca mas"  
  
Esto le sonó extraño al joven Hobbit , podría ser que ella sentía lo mismo por el , pues el pensaba en ella como el amor de su vida.  
  
"Porque te quedas callado, anda contéstame, dime o que no quieres que vaya contigo o que?"  
  
"No, perdón, yo no puedo decidir pregúntale a Gandalf o a Elrond, yo soy el menos indicado"  
  
"bueno como digas"  
  
En eso llegó Arwen, "oigan ya tendrán mucho tiempo para ponerse al corriente, mientras vengan a cenar que ya esta servido". 


	2. Decisiones Tomadas

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir excepto dos ¿quienes? Obvio, Edhelwen y Frodo. No durmieron nada esa noche y a veces sentían que alguien los estaba observando pero no le daban la mas mínima importancia.  
  
Un nuevo día llego y era el día del consejo de Elrond, donde se decidió formar la "Comunidad del Anillo" (que por cierto todos sabemos quienes fueron), cuando llego corriendo Edhelwen,  
  
"Abue, no hay lugar para mi?"  
  
"Edhelwen no creo que sea la decisión mas sabia el que tu vayas, tu debes quedarte aquí conmigo y con Arwen, sabes, ella se queda y esta confiando en que Aragorn algún día tendrá que volver"  
  
"pero ella mínimo lo ve más seguido que yo al mío, perdón bueno, el caso es que no los he visto en 20 años"  
  
"Confía en que regresarán"  
  
"Pero abue..."  
  
"bueno, entonces espera tu respuesta"  
  
"caray, Legolas tu no sabes porque no quieren que yo vaya?, yo ya no soy una niña, bueno quizá a los ojos de mi abue Elrond si, pero en la edad hobbit yo ya soy adulta, y yo se que ustedes no quieren que yo vaya por alguna extraña razón, pero yo necesito ir"  
  
"deberías de quedarte, tu no sabes si hay una razón para que te quedes"  
  
"Bueno, eh si alguien me dijera quienes son mis abuelos mi vida sería mas simple, que tu crees que no he notado que ustedes los elfos se la viven murmurando cuando hay que hacer una decisión con respecto a mi o que'"  
  
"Aun si supiese no te lo diría"  
  
"Esta bien, voy ha estar en mi cuarto por si les interesa"  
  
"Si solo supiera" Legolas se quedo pensando.  
  
Largos días pasaron hasta que se llego a la decisión de que iría después de todo ella era la "elegida" y podía servir de ayuda.  
  
"Hija mía, puedes ir"  
  
"En verdad?, no es una broma verdad?"  
  
"No mi niña, mañana toda la comunidad partirá"  
  
Ella no pudo dormir en toda la noche, de hecho los elfos no necesitan dormir , pero ella solo pensaba en la gran aventura que le esperaba y lo mas importante de todo era que iba a estar con Frodo.  
  
A Legolas le gustaba la idea al menos podía estar con ella y podría tratar de ganar su corazón.  
  
"Adiós abue, te juro que cuidare de mi y del portador del anillo y gracias de nuevo"  
  
"Gandalf siempre cuidará de ti"  
  
Ella siempre había pensado que Gandalf la cuidaba bastante bien , le gustaba la idea de pensar que el era el abuelo que buscaba en la Comarca , ella tambien a menudo pensaba en que era una Took , tenia la nariz de Pippin , y habia una relación extraña entre su familia y la de el, siempre la veían como una pariente perdida.  
  
"Hora de irnos vamos Legolas , Frodo y ustedes 3 también, sabían que ustedes son como mi familia verdad?"  
  
"Que carambas querrá decir con eso, que me ve como su hermano?, por que si ese es el caso entonces ve a Frodo de la misma manera por lo que no tendré que preocuparme, la recuerdo cuando iba a Mirkwood y jugaba con el arroyo..."  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, te estoy hablando y ayúdame con el caballo tu sabes que no soy tan hábil como tu y se un caballero por el amor de los Valar"  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"Te perdono"  
  
"Frodo, ven cabalgaremos el mismo caballo"  
  
"Por mi esta bien"  
  
"Porque se habrá vuelto tan frío ese niño, debe de ser por el anillo, en fin solo le veo sus lindos ojos azules y todo se me olvida"  
  
En eso continuaron con su travesía. 


	3. Problemas en la Nieve

Disclaimer: Everything is from Tolkien enterprises.  
  
Quince después de su partida se encontraron ante un blanco escenario, por fin después de un tiempo habían llegado a Cardhras.  
  
"Esto no me gusta nada" Sam dijo  
  
"Bueno mi querido Sam recuerdo la Comarca y en verdad que no se parece en nada a esto, y que preferirías estar todo abrigado junto al fuego pero me temo que eso es imposible"  
  
Gandalf seguía caminando hasta que dijo:  
  
"esto es lo que pensé que tenía que pasar, el poder de Saruman está ya en estos lares"  
  
"Yo también me temía eso" Aragorn asintió.  
  
De repente mientras la nieve seguía cayendo se escucharon unos ruidos.  
  
"Son esos los murmullos de Saruman, nos esta hechizando Gandalf?"Bormoir preguntó.  
  
"podría ser que este llamando a los espíritus de las montañas"  
  
"Edhelwen por favor no seas ingenua"  
  
"y tu que sabes Legolas, se que tu crees un sabelotodo , pero mejor será que preguntemos a Gandalf de esto"  
  
Legolas se sintió muy enojado por su actitud, el no se creía ningún sabelotodo, simplemente creía que las montañas no tenían espíritus malignos.  
  
"todos busquen un refugio donde puedan!"  
  
"Que pasa Legolas?"  
  
"las montañas nos están obligando a bajar, y creo que es mejor para usted Sr. Frodo Baggins que este a salvo"  
  
"no le tienes porque hablar en ese tono, el tiene una gran carga que tu no tienes por favor cálmate"  
  
"Yo no le hablaba mal solo pensaba que...."  
  
"Legolas , Edhelwen dejen de discutir, no hay tiempo para ello"  
  
"Frodo, es tu decisión debemos de seguir por este camino , o vamos por el otro?"  
  
"cual es el otro camino Gandalf?"  
  
"Por las minas de Moria, estoy seguro que ahí seríamos tratados como reyes"  
  
"Sería la muerte , no , no iré por ahí, lo siento Gimli"  
  
"Por que dices eso Legolas"  
  
"Por que al entrar no hay manera de volver atrás"  
  
"Así que, primito por donde vamos a ir?"  
  
"no lo se Pip, preguntémosle a Gandalf"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Gimli, no creo que haya orcos ahí, sería mas peligroso por otros lugares , solo debemos de temer al balrog"  
  
"creo que lo deberíamos de discutir abajo"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con Edhelwen, bajemos"  
  
"Quien está conmigo y con Merry?"  
  
Después de mucho comentar decidieron encontrale la solución a su problema en la ladera de la montaña.  
  
Mientras todo mundo tenía algo que decir ella pensaba en la manera en que a veces Legolas la miraba.  
  
"A veces es amable , a veces no"  
  
Pero sabía en el algo que ella admiraba, no le gustaba pensar en eso ni planeaba hacerlo pues pensaba que le podían complicar mas las cosas, en lugar miro a Frodo.  
  
"el es mas como yo, si tan solo tuviese el tamaño de un hobbit ..."  
  
Cuando el se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando, dio a conocer su decisión.  
  
"ya se que hacer, iremos por las minas de Moria , no creo que pueda ser pero que esto"  
  
"Si esa es tu decisión iremos contigo"  
  
todos siguieron las ordenes de Aragorn, los esperaban las Minas de Moria, Carahras había ganado. 


	4. Perdidas

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Gimli caminó al lado de Gandalf la mayor parte del trayecto pues el mas que nadie quería ver las Moria antes. El único camino seguro era a través del rió Siriannon, pero Gandalf se encontraba perdido y no sabía por donde ir.  
  
Gimli se adelanto y encontró la rivera del río , por fin habían encontrado el camino a Moria .  
  
"por fin estamos aquí donde en tiempos más felices elfos y enanos vivían juntos sin ningún pesar".  
  
"No dejamos de ser amigos por culpa de los enanos"  
  
"Ni de los elfos que yo sepa"  
  
"Legolas, Gimli, porfavor dejen de discutir, pues no tenemos tiempo para eso, mejor enfóquense en que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible"  
  
"Trataremos Gandalf"  
  
Sam tenía que soltar a Bill, por lo que se le veía un poco triste.  
  
"Sam estas bien?, yo se lo que es perder un ser querido créeme"  
  
"Si estoy bien Edhelwen, gracias"  
  
"Gandalf donde están las puertas hacia Moria?"  
  
"las puertas de los enanos no fueron creadas para que siempre estén a la vista , menos cuando estén cerradas Merry" Gimli contestó.  
  
Algo empezó a brillar bajo la luz de la luna.  
  
"Que dice?" Frodo preguntó.  
  
"Habla amigo y entra"  
  
"Contestando el acertijo por supuesto"  
  
"Esperemos, creo que esto se va a llevar un buen rato, Legolas puedo hablar contigo?"  
  
"Si Edhelwen que pasa"  
  
"He estado pensando en mi pasado , y recuerdo a Gandalf diciendo algo acerca de una leyenda de alguien que puede cambiar el destino de los elfos y me preguntaba si tu no sabes algo acerca de ello, o si tiene que ver algo conmigo"  
  
"Se acerca de la leyenda, se dice que alguien llegará de Valinor , con un poder jamás antes visto en Endor , se supone que ella puede evitar que los elfos regresen a Valinor , destruyendo la maldición de los tres anillos élficos"  
  
"Y yo podría estar incluida en eso?"  
  
"En ese caso tu tendrías que ser un maiar , cosa que no eres o..."  
  
Escucharon a Gandalf gritar a lo lejos de desesperación.  
  
"Que pasa Gandalf?"  
  
"Que no se la respuesta al acertijo mi niña"  
  
"En ese caso puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"Por supuesto"  
  
"tengo algún pariente maiar o algo así?"  
  
"No lo creo querida"  
  
"Bueno entonces conociste a mi abuelo?"  
  
"Si alguna vez lo conocí , era un buen hombre"  
  
"sabías que te considero mi abuelo?"  
  
"Si lo he notado, te he cuidado desde que eras una bebe"  
  
"nunca me abandonarás verdad?"  
  
"No, y si alguna vez te hago falta recuerda que siempre estaré aquí" Señalándole su corazón.  
  
"Se la respuesta al acertijo!"  
  
"cual es Frodo?"  
  
"Como se dice amigo en élfico?"  
  
"Mellon" y las puertas se abrieron.  
  
Todos entraron a Moria encontrándolo bastante oscuro por lo que Gandalf prendió una luz en su báculo. Boromir notó unos esqueletos de enanos.  
  
"Esto no es un palacio, sino una gran tumba"  
  
"Genial, esto es genial"  
  
"Edhelwen por favor guarda la calma, lo harías por mi?"  
  
"Esta bien Frodo"  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban perdidos.  
  
"no recuerdo el camino a seguir" dijo Gandalf  
  
Y todos se sentaron.  
  
"Frodo has notado que algo huele mal y constantemente nos esta viendo?"  
  
"Es Gollum estén sin cuidado pues es inofensivo"  
  
Ni Frodo ni Edhelwen se sintieron aliviados por lo que solo se acomodaron.  
  
Gandalf recordó la manera de salir, caminaron hasta encontrase en una cámara, decidieron pasar ahí la noche. Frodo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ahí había una lápida que decía en runas "Aquí yace Balin Señor de Moria", Gimli al escuchar esto se soltó llorando. Gandalf encontró los antiguos archivos de Moria cuando se escucharon unos ruidos.  
  
"Creo que algunos orcos siguen aquí" Edhelwen le dijo a Legolas.  
  
"Se están acercando" Legolas empezó a buscar el mejor punto defensivo para todos.  
  
El lugar estaba lleno de orcos, Legolas se las ingenió y pudo controlar la situación cuando un troll de las cavernas entró y atacó a Frodo.  
  
"Fodo, NO!" Edhelwen gritó. Y ahí a sus pies estaba Frodo, Inmóvil, sin vida... "Esta muerto, mi amado hobbit esta muerto, por favor no me dejes"  
  
El empezó a moverse. "Estoy bien , no se preocupen, el mithril que Bilbo me regaló me ha salvado"  
  
"tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí antes de que mas orcos lleguen, rápido por el puente de Khazad-Dum!"  
  
Llegaron al puente, y estaban casi a salvo cuando el balrog apareció.  
  
"Estoy tan cansado y ahora esto, no me queda de otra mas que pelear" dijo Gandalf  
  
El puente empezó a romperse en pedazos , por lo que Gandalf siendo el último no tenía oportunidad de pasar.  
  
"No podrás pasar" Gandalf le dijo al balrog, cayéndose el puente y el con este.  
  
"NO!" Edhelwen y Frodo gritaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, Gandalf regresa"  
  
"Vamos Edhelwen, debemos de continuar"  
  
Por fin estaban a salvo pero con un miembro menos. 


	5. Hora de la Verdad

Disclaimer: Ver Capitulos anteriores.  
  
Un gran gracias a Lothluin y a Anariel por sus reviews, ya edite lo de los diálogos, por lo que será mas fácil de leer y Anariel , en este chap podrás ver la combinación de razas de Edhelwen.  
  
"Me temo que no podremos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo" Aragorn dijo. "que haremos sin ti mi querido Gandalf"  
  
"Tenemos que apurarnos antes de que los orcos tomen venganza, al bosque de Lothlorien" Legolas gritó.  
  
"Veremos a mi abuela"  
  
"no quiero hacerla enojar, pero yo no pienso entrar a ese bosque embrujado, lo juro por mi palabra de enano"  
  
"ay, por favor..."  
  
"no hay tiempo para discutir, a Lothlorien!"  
  
Y la compañía siguió su camino como Legolas dijo.  
  
Una vez adentro escucharon algunos ruidos.  
  
"orcos aquí?" Frodo pensó.  
  
Mientras estaban mas y mas adentro vieron una sombra escabullirse  
  
"Haldir, eres tu?" Edhelwen preguntó.  
  
"Edhelwen, has regresado a estos territorios sabes que siempre serás bienvenida y tu también Legolas, pero quienes son los que los acompañan?"  
  
Todos se presentaron y a Gimli lo obligaron vendarse los ojos y que siempre estuviese vigilado por Legolas o Aragorn  
  
Edhelwen por fin vio a su abuela con un gran asombro.  
  
"esta llena de gracia y sabiduría ojalá algún día me parezca a ella aunque sea solo un poco" Pensó.  
  
Cenaron y hablaron un rato con Galadriel y Celeborn, todos estaban asombrados de la belleza de este lugar sobre todo los hobbits. Edhelwen fue interrumpida dentro de su asombro por Galadriel.  
  
"Edhelwen, mi niña podrías acompañarme a caminar?"  
  
"por supuesto abuela"  
  
"como va todo en la Comarca?"  
  
"Sabes que no la he visto desde que mi madre murió"  
  
"Y quieres saber acerca de ello verdad?"  
  
"si, si tan solo supiera algo de mi pasado sería mucho mas feliz"  
  
"Primero, debes saber algo, pues tienes mucho poder en ti esperando ser liberado"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Tienes que escoger entre tus dos razas, yo perteneciente a la élfica preferiría que la escogieras , porque dependemos de ellos".  
  
"que?, como?, no entiendo nada"  
  
"Es todo lo que tengo por decir, bueno tu abuelo es... fue un hombre de gran sabiduría , tu madre no lo pudo heredar por ser mitad una raza inferior , pero tu tienes sangre de los primeros nacidos, ere una elegida"  
  
"Que es una elegida, quien fue mi abuelo?"  
  
"No puedo decirte, he dicho demasiado"  
  
"abuela..."  
  
"no hija mía..."  
  
"pero.."  
  
"solo puedo decirte que cuides mucho tus decisiones"  
  
"pero abuela..."  
  
Galadriel ya se había retirado.  
  
Regresó a donde estaba la compañía , notando que Frodo faltaba, pero no dándole importancia pues tenia mucho en que pensar. Además seguía con una gran pena por Gandalf.  
  
"Edhelwen estas bien?"  
  
"Si estoy bien, gracias, mejor ayúdame a pensar Legolas"  
  
"Si, dime"  
  
"Que es una elegida?"  
  
"alguien de quien hablan las leyendas,. Quien es capaz de romper la maldición de los anillos élficos"  
  
"Así que esa soy yo, si tengo un pariente maiar , y por eso debo de elegir mi raza"  
  
"Como sabes eso?2  
  
"Así que tu lo sabías Legolas, porque no me lo dijiste, tu sabíias cuanto quería saber esto"  
  
"Solo queríamos cuidarte de tu propio destino"  
  
"Yo no tengo destino, yo elijo mi vida"  
  
"Quienes fueron mis abuelos dime Legolas"  
  
"Es una larga historia de verdad, sería mejor si la escucharas en casa"  
  
"Casa?, yo no se de donde vengo y menos si hay personas que no me quieren ayudar"  
  
"Esta bien, tu abuelo fue un istari, un hombre de gran sabiduría , viajó por toda la Tierra Media buscando protegerla cuando se encontró en la Comarca , y ahí encontró a tu abuela Violet Took, hermana de Belladona Took, hermana de la madre de Bilbo, ella era un hobbit. Toda la Comarca se sintió indignada por las amistades de Violet así que la desterraron. Ella encontró una cabaña al borde de Buckland donde casi nadie la veía. Tu abuelo la visitaba y vio nacer y crecer a Lily tu madre. Elrond envió a su hijo Elrohir tu padre a cuidar de ella . Lily creció y se convirtió en una belleza, tu padre se enamoró de ella, las fiestas se llevaron a cabo en Rivendell, yo estuve ahí fueron fastuosas. Ellos decidieron vivir en la Comarca , unos años después tu naciste , los elfos se dieron cuenta que tu eras la elegida. Sauron también se dio cuenta de ellos y envió matarte pero tu estas encantada y en lugar murió tu madre, el resto tu lo sabes.  
  
"quien es mi abuelo?"  
  
"Gandalf" 


	6. Espejito Espejito

Disclaimer Ver capítulo 1  
  
Ella estaba paralizada.  
  
"Gandalf mi abuelo.... siempre lo sentí así, pero ahora el esta muerto" Pensó y se soltó llorando.  
  
"Se que es difícil para ti , pero entiende, porque si te lo decíamos estarías sugestionada"  
  
"Y que, como crees que estoy, feliz Legolas?, se quien fue mi familia, y quien ha sido siempre mi familia, por esto te lo agradezco"  
  
"No tienes por que, yo...."  
  
"Por favor déjame sola"  
  
Pasaron días hasta que superó su pena, pero algo le decía que su abuelo aun vivía.  
  
  
  
Llegaba el día de partir pero antes Galadriel le tenía que enseñar algo a Frodo.  
  
Frodo y Sam estaban hablando cuando vieron que Galadriel se acercaba . Ella no habló, pero les pidió que se acercaran.  
  
Los llevó hacia donde estaba su espejo y dijo :  
  
"Sam espera aquí a Frodo"  
  
Continuó caminando ahora solo con Frodo.  
  
"Se que la carga del anillo ha sido demasiado para ti, por eso te dejaré ver a través de mi espejo"  
  
Frodo miró y solo vio un hueco en una piedra, Galdriel vertió agua en el.  
  
"Frodo que ves?"  
  
El hobbit asombrado vio que sus amigos y la comarca tenían finales trágicos. El asustado se alejó del espejo sintiendo la presencia de Sauron. Corrió buscando a Edhelwen.  
  
"Que te pasa Frodo" Le preguntó  
  
"Vi por el espejo"  
  
"Ah si, es una costumbre de mi abuela el ver por el, que viste?"  
  
"Prefiero no decirte"  
  
Llegaron Aragorn y Boromir anunciando su partida de Lorien hacia Mordor.  
  
"Todos, reúnan sus cosas, al amanecer partiremos" Boromir dijo  
  
Llegó la mañana, y al partir Galadriel les dio un regalo a cada quien; Gimli y Sam siendo los más agradecidos. A Frodo le dio la luz de una estrella su¿in saber la importancia que tendría después.  
  
Embarcaron en el Anduin, Frodo y Edhelwen iban en el mismo bote. Frodo notó su tristeza.  
  
"Edhelwen sigues triste?"  
  
"crees que no debería de estarlo?"  
  
"no se, como nunca supiste quienes eran tus abuelos, ni de donde venías, no sabías que Gandalf era tu abuelo, es como si nunca hubieses sabido"  
  
"Es diferente...pero creo que hay esperanza"  
  
"Porque lo dices?"  
  
"no lo se, es una corazonada pero creo que Gandalf aun vive, el me dijo en Moria que siempre viera en mi corazón pues el siempre estaría ahí, y ahí lo veo"  
  
"Eso espero por el bien de todos"  
  
"Aragorn interrumpió desde otro bote"  
  
"Estos son los vestigios de los reyes de antaño Argonath"  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos  
  
"pasaremos la noche aquí" Boromir dijo  
  
"Edhelwen siento que algo nos sigue"  
  
"no podrá ser... os si" 


End file.
